My one and only fiancée
by Rainbow Powered Carrot
Summary: It all started when Ciel learned Elizabeth was forced to marry a rich noble, or else he will have to kill Ciel.. CielXElizabeth Rated T for some language.


**One shot story.**  
**I of course don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). Story idea by my friend, Alexa. All I did was rewrite**  
**(Me and Alexa own this account. We're a duo.)**

* * *

One day, While Ciel and his demon butler Sebastian were in the Phantomhive mansion, Sebastian told some random rumor that he heard while he was doing his errands for his master, Ciel.

It was about Elizabeth getting married to someone else today. "Well? What shall we do about it?" Sebastian said eagerly.  
Ciel was in shock of this rumor. "How could something like that could possibly be done! I am Elizabeth Middleford's only fiancée! I mean, she's only 13! How could she possibly marry somebody else than me at this kind of time!" Ciel said, with a frantic voice and look on his face.

They hurriedly went out to find Paula to ask about it.  
She told them that some rich guy with more than a hundred bodyguards forced her to marry him. Or else he would order his bodyguards to kill Ciel. She also told them that she is already getting dressed. Ciel immediately shouted at Sebastian, "BRING ME TO WHERE ELIZABETH IS NOW! IT'S AN ORDER!". Sebastian knew where she was, of course because he was a "devilishly talented butler".  
Sebastian had no choice but to carry Ciel so that they would reach there faster and to make sure it won't be too late.

When they finally reached the destination, the rich guy was about to say his vows to Elizabeth. The priest asked, "Any Objections?". It was silent. The priest was about to let them continue until, BAM! The door flew open. And there was Ciel. "I F**CKING OBJECT!" he announced to the crowd. All of the people were shocked of the random objection, and the words of the earl. He ordered Sebastian to get all of the people out. And the next 1 minute all of them were out except Ciel, Elizabeth, and Sebastian.

As Sebastian was about to give them privacy, he remembered something. He picked flowers from a nearby flower field that was near the church, and gave it to Ciel. "For you to give to Lady Elizabeth, Bochan." He said with a devilish smile on his face. "What the heck Sebastian! Flowers!?" Ciel shouted while blushing red. All Sebastian did was run away, giving a playful wink to his master. Next thing Ciel knew, Elizabeth was running towards him to hug him. "Ciel! I thought you would never come!" she said with joyful tears in her eyes.  
To her surprise, Ciel hugged her back.  
"Why would I leave you? You ARE my fiancée. And mine only. I will NEVER allow anyone marry you or love you, because it was our destiny to get married. We should be the ones together forever."  
"Hmm? Ciel Phantomhive? Are you telling that you actually care about me?"  
"No. I'm actually saying that I love you, Elizabeth Middleford. I have hidden this love inside my heart full of darkness and hatred. I have already sworn to myself and my heart that I will forever love you from the day we met." He said, with a teary, but happy look on his face.  
Elizabeth blushed really red. "I… I can't believe you actually loved me. The whole time, you actually loved me…." She started crying more tears of joy.  
"Do you love me too, Lizzy?"  
"Of course I do Ciel!" As Elizabeth told him that, he felt like he was the happiest man, no, boy, in the world.  
He can't think of anything happier than two people confessing their love for each other. Ciel faced Elizabeth. He softly touched her face, and went nearer. 8 centimeters, 6, 4, 2, until one was left... Ciel softly kiss Elizabeth. Elizabeth never blushed this red her whole life. As Ciel pulled back, he gave the flowers Sebastian asked him to give to Elizabeth.  
"Wow! Thank you, Ciel!" Ciel smiled. He never smiled like that ever since his parents died.  
"Your welcome.". Then, when they were about to kiss again, Sebastian popped out of nowhere.  
"Oh, I'm very sorry. Did I interrupt?" Ciel turned really red.  
"N-no!". Sebastian laughed as his master blushed.  
"Shall we go home now?"  
"Elizabeth? Would you like to come with me?"  
Elizabeth smiled, "Of course, Ciel!"  
And everything was perfect.  
... For now.

~The End~

* * *

**o-o.**  
**I can't say anything.**  
**bahahahhaa.**


End file.
